A Slut and Her Daddy
by dirtylittletwilightsecrets
Summary: What happens when Phil threatens to tell Bella's mom of her naughty wrong doings at school?How will Bella pursued him to keep quiet? And what will the consequences be? Warning , plenty of smut inside not really suitable for under 16's.


"Look , Bels I'm sorry but I'm going to have to tell your mother" Fuck. I had just come out of school , Phil had come to pick me up. I had been give an after school DT for being caught fucking with my boyfriend in the locker rooms at Lunch. Edward Cullen was the hottest boy in the school , it was difficult to keep my hands off him.

"Phil , you can't! She will literally kill me. You know what she said about being careful with Edward!" Phil opened the door to his car , and I slid in the passengers.

"I'm sorry Bella , maybe you should stop fucking in school and concentrate on your work more, it isn't exactly lady like , right?" He started the engine , we would be home in 40 minutes. I couldn't have my mother find that Edwards fucked me and practically the whole class saw.

"Phil?" He turned to face me, and I subtly took off my jumper, underneath which I was wearing a flannel shirt "it's a little hot in here , do you mind turning up the Air Conditioning?" He obliged , his eyes entirely focused on the road. This would be harder than I thought. I looked down at him He was wearing Khaki shorts that only just covered the huge bulge of his cock. The more I thought about , the more I wanted to do this for the pure pleasure of it.

"Are you sure there isn't" I leaned over to him , my hand grazing is cock 'by accident' as I went to grab the bottle of water on his side of the car. "anything I can do to stop you from telling mum?" He looked down at me , and I made a scene of pursing my lips as I drank from the bottle. Phil gulped. "I mean , I have been a bad little girl. I deserve to be punished. But not by my mum" Phil tried to look disgusted but nothing to hide the evident strain in his pants. "Pull the car over" I whispered in his ear. He did exactly that.

"Oh you are a naughty girl aren't you" he murmured in my ear. The next thing I knew his lips were on mine and he lifted me onto his lap , my legs either side of him, his cock poking through the denim of my shorts. My lips demolished his , and his tongued swirled around my mouth , our saliva mixing together. I drew back , a string of our spit hanging from my mouth. He lowered his hands behind me , and grasped my ass, slapping it through thin layer of denim that kept it from him.

"How about I put the hood down?" He asked me , motioning to the roof "give us a little bit more room?"

"What if someone sees us?"

"Like you'd care you dirty whore" I recoiled a little , but realised he was right. For all I care they could join in if someone saw us.

"I suppose you're right" I paused "daddy" He smirked at me. I began unbuttoning my shirt , but he grasped my wrists firmly.

"Let me" And with one movement , the flannel t-shirt I was wearing was ripped off of my torso , buttons flying everywhere. My breasts were let free , and instantly Phil immersed himself in them. He licked them and kissed them until I was begging him to fuck me. Undoing my bra , he bit at my nipples. I moaned as he nipped at the buds that had blossomed from my arousal. All I was wearing now was my skimpy shorts and leather cowgirl boots . He spat on my tit and massaged it with his hand , sucking on the other one , his tongue dancing and swirling over each bump , making me shiver. He then picked me up , and chucked me on the back seat , the force causing me to vibrate all over. He followed suit , undoing his trousers. He was just in his boxers and vest . I saw his dick poking out, and I instantly felt more of my juices flow down to my pussy. He whipped his vest off , and I was embarrassed to think that I never noticed how muscular my step-father was. He had a subtle six pack with a defined snail trail leading into his ginormous cock , where it spread out in a forest of dark hair. I licked my lips. He pulled down his pants , and my mouth flung open in shock.

"Holy shit" He smiled , pleased with my reaction.

"9 inches , and it's all for you , you fucking dirty little slut" I moaned and he wasn't even touching me. Just the sound of his authoritive voice made me melt inside. Phil attacked my breasts . He placed his hands on my tits , and slapped them both at the same time. Over and over again , each hit was a mixture of unimaginable pain , and shiver-inducing pleasure. A groan escaped my lips , and he bit down on my nipple , only making my groan louder. My shorts were still covering my cunt , and I could see the damp area getting larger and larger each time he touched me . He moved his hand down to my shorts.

"Why don't you show me your new pussy cat?" He teased. I responded with a mix between 'please' and a moan. He yanked them off without even undoing the button.

"Oh you are a naughty little slut" He said , as he ran his finger down my shaven pussy. "no panties, you take after your mother" I giggled. The next thing I knew his face was in my cunt. His tongue was licking my clit , flicking it back and forth. Pleasure rippled through me.

"Oh! Oh Phil! Right there , yes , fuck yes!" He hovered up my entire clit into his mouth , sucking and licking it all over. "Fuck! Fucking fuck me you dick! Arghhh! Phil fuck me! " I yelled , not worried about the fact that it was 4 in the afternoon , and I was in a car , with the roof off.

"That's right, say my name you skanky whore. You deserve punishment for being such a little slut. I'm going to punish you now , you slag" He sat back up , and slapped my pussy. Each time I screamed out in pleasure. I hardly registered the pain.

"Arghhh! Fuck me!" He slapped me round the face , leaving a tingling sensation behind. I pursed my lips, a batted my eyelids.

"I didn't say you could fucking order me around , you got that you slut?"

"Yes daddy , I'm so very sorry." He winked at me. I was still lying down on the back seat when he shuffled over to me, shoving his dick in my face.

"Suck it" I happily obliged. I wrapped my lips around his cock , looking at him the entire time. I took it right to the back of my throat , but there was still a good three inches left. I pumped him at the same time. He groaned as I pleasured him.

"There's a good little girl" he said , patting me like a dog " now , let me throat fuck you" My fingers moved down to pussy hole , and I rubbed my clit around and around. I let a moan out of my mouth , which got Phil even hornier from the vibration. He then slapped across my face , and pinched my nipples , hard.

"I never said you could fucking pleasure yourself. This is your punishment. I'm gonna fucking throat fuck you now , and you'll leave you hands on my legs the whole time so I can watch your pussy juice fall from your hole , so I can drink it up later on. You understand , you fucking whore?" My heart pounded so loud in my chest I was surprised he couldn't hear it.

"Yes daddy , I'm so very sorry daddy" I whispered.

"Good. Now , get ready" and yet he didn't even give me time. Before I knew he was slamming his cock straight down my throat so far I could feel myself gagging on all 9 inches. But It was the most intense pleasure I had had so far. I moaned louder and louder , he screamed my name. I could taste the pre-cum each time he stabbed my throat with his dick. I felt his head smack the back of my throat over and over again, I was in ecstasy.

"You like that you dirty girl?" He whispered in my ear. Rather unexpectedly , he pulled out of my mouth, and picked me up , placing me on the top of the car , my tits , and naked body now perfectly on display to anyone who walked passed. I then felt two finger thrust up inside me , and I screamed.

"Fuck! Oh Fuck! Yes! Phil , more! Please daddy , more!" He then switched to his tongue. It penetrated my pussy over and over and over again , I wrapped my legs around his head , keeping him in place. He then bit down on my clit , and I came instantly.

"You like being eaten out by your step-daddy?"

"Oh fuckk! Yes! Yes! Fucking Phil! Yes!" I screamed out. My body gave way as my hips bucked, and he chuckled lightly , lapping at my juices.

"There's a good girl" He said , stroking my leg "now , the fun starts. Get out the car." I smirked at him, and jumped down off the roof so I was on the side of the road , the only clothing I wore was my boots. I bent down on all fours.

"Oh you slut" he said. I could hear him walking over to me. I giggled again.

"Come and get me , daddy." The next thing I knew his hands was slamming down onto by ass cheek. I tensed at the pain , but I also rippled with pleasure. "Again daddy , again" I said , as seductively as I could.

"Count to 10" he said , loudly "and then I'll fuck you so hard , and you'll orgasm so strongly , that you won't be able to walk for the next week" He slapped his hand down my round , chubby ass cheek once more.

"1" I moaned. And again.

"2" I screamed as the slaps were getting progressively harder. But I loved it that way. We went on and on until we reached 8. Were I could feel his burning hand print boiling on my ass.

"What d you say you dirty little whore!" He screamed out.

"9!" I yelled in pleasure , forgetting to count up due to the orgasm that was rippling through me. He bought both of his hands back , and slapped me the hardest he could.

"10!" I screamed in pure bliss. And finally , after all my waiting , he shoved his cock in my dripping wet pussy. I Screamed my loudest scream yet. He thrusted back and forth and back and forth. I could feel our skin thrashing together as he went deeper and deeper inside of me. I couldn't count the animal sounds that were escaping from both of our lips. He pounded into me so fast and so hard that I could barely breathe , his cock twitching as it filled my pussy.

"You like my cock in you wet cunt you little whore? Fucking your daddy at the side of the road? Yeah , how about I fuck you up the ass you dirty slut?"

"Yes please , fuck me with massive cock in my tiny ass!" He slapped me round the face again. It burned , but in a unimaginably pleasurable kind of way.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do you whore!" And yet he still plunged his dick into my ass. I shivered and yelled out his name, along with a string of profanities. " Oh god , Bels you're so fucking tight" he said as he rammed his way deeper and deeper into my hole. "Fuck.. argh yes fuck!" he screamed out. I felt his dick tighten as he about to cum.

"Quick" He panted as he drew his cock from my ass hole. I kneeled in front of it , and sucked him off for the last time. "I'm gonna-" but his warning was too late. Gallons of white , tasty liquid shot out of the tip of his dick and straight into my mouth. It was a surprise , but I good one. I swallowed the whole the lot.

"Thank you daddy" I said to him. He leaned down to kiss me, but we just ended up licking each other all over, our cum mixing together. I stuck my tongue down his throat , and he lifted me by the ass , hitching me onto his waist.

"So , you promise you won't tell mummy about me and Edward?" I whispered in his ear as he carried me to the car , his eyes still not off of my reddening tits that bounced up and down with each of his steps.

"As long as you promise not to tell her I fucked you in the ass."

"Deal" I said , kissing him again , his tongue exploring my mouth. He chucked me in the back of the car , my boots still on.

"Nasty litte hoe" he said , slapping me across the face one more time , before getting into the drivers seat. He put the key in the ignition , but before he could get around to putting the hood back up, someone was there.

"Well , well , well , what do we have here? A slut and her daddy!"

It was Edward.


End file.
